We Belong Together
by Listerfiend86
Summary: Julie didn't know how much she loved Dean until she lost him. JP pairing, obviously.


Title: We Belong Together

Author: AndieLu

Rating: T

Pairing(s): J/P

Status: Complete

Summary: Julie didn't know how much she loved Dean until she lost him.

Warnings: Some swearing but that's about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ducks, they belong to Disney. Nor do I own the song that inspired this story. I just own the story and I did all of this for free.

Timeline: Ummm...sometime after D3 so I guess they'd be about 16/17 in this story.

Author's Notes:

1) This is looselybased off of the Mariah Carey song "We Belong Together". I was listening to it earlier, the plot bunnies ran wild and I churned this out. It's pretty short but I hope it's good nonetheless.

2) People's thoughts are in italics.

3)Feedback please. I will be very happy if you leave me feedback, good or bad. But please, no flames. Flames are bad.

* * *

Julie Gaffney sat alone at Mickey's Diner, idley sipping her soda. She turned and glanced at Casey, who smiled warmly at the girl. Julie tried to return the smile but all she could muster was a slight frown.

"Hey, Meg. Cover for me for a second." Casey said, coming from behind the counter and taking a seat across the table from Julie. "Is something wrong, sweety?" she asked with sympathetic eyes.

Julie sighed heavily as she tucked a few loose hairs behind her ear, "Promise you won't tell anyone? Especially Charlie..."

"Of course. My lips are sealed." Casey said, making a gesture like she was zipping her mouth shut, hoping to get at least a small laugh from the young girl. She failed.

"Well," she started, "I broke up with Dean thinking that I could do better but lately, I've really been regretting it. Man, I was so stupid!" giant crocodile tears began to spill from her eyes.

"Yeah, Charlie told me that you two broke up." Casey smiled sympathetically.

"To make matters worse, I saw him out with some other girl last night. I don't think he saw me, I just stood there in a dark corner watching them." she continued. _And she was really beautiful, too._ She added in her mind.

"Have you tried talking to Dean at all?" Casey asked.

"No, we've been avoiding each other. I really want to get back together with him. I know now that he was the one I wanted but I don't think he'd ever want to get back together with me after what I did and I have to say I wouldn't blame him at all." Julie sighed heavily.

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course I do, Casey. I've never felt this way about a guy before. Man, this last week without him have been horrible." Julie said, wiping her tears away.

"Well, then go tell him, maybe he feels the same way." Casey reasoned, glancing out the window.

Julie followed her gaze to see Dean standing on the sidewalk, watching her. He shifted awkwardly for a few seconds before cautiously waving her out.

Julie smiled softly, "Thanks, Casey. I'm going to go talk to him." she said, giving Casey a hug.

"Anytime, sweety...anytime." Casey said, returning the girls affections.

Julie walked outside, zipping up her jacket. She looked up at the gray, cloudy sky and let out a strangled chuckle. _Funny how the weather matches your moods sometimes._

"Hey," Dean said softly, "do you uh...wanna take a walk or something so we can talk?"

"Ummm...sure, I guess so." Julie said, walking beside him as they headed down the street. "So, how've you been?"

"Okay," he paused, "hey, I got a call from Jesse last night." he said, trying to make conversation.

"Really? How's he doing?" Julie asked, perking up a little. She really missed Jesse.

"He's good. He said that he'd be coming out here for Christmas for a visit." Dean smiled slightly.

"That's cool. I still can't believe he moved to New Jersey last year. He said that he would never leave Minnesota." Julie laughed, remembering the conversation they had once before.

"Yeah...uh...I don't quite know how to say this. Hell, you know how I am with emotions." Dean laughed a bit, messing with the buttons on his jean jacket.

"Yean, I do." Julie said.

"Why did you break up with me in the first place?" he asked. _Might as well just go full steam ahead._

"I was being a selfish bitch and I thought I could do better." she admitted, waiting for a verbal lashing. _It'd be more than I deserve right now._

"But Jules, that's what I don't understand," he said, sitting on a near by bench, "you know I love you and I may not be rich like all of the other preppies we go to school with but I would take care of you and you should know that by now."

"I know, Dean. I was so stupid. I can understand if you never forgive me because I don't deserve forgiveness." Julie said, taking a seat next to him and putting her head in her hands, trying desperately not to cry.

"You're right, you don't. You really hurt me, Jules," he paused, taking her hand, "but I forgive you anyways."

"You do?" Julie asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I do. I still love you, even if you were a 'selfish bitch'." he said, quoting her.

"You're such an ass." she laughed, playfully slapping him on the arm.

"Awww come on, you know you love me." he grinned that same cocky grin that she fell in love with.

"I sure do." Julie smiled softly as she leaned in to kiss him.

"So, are we back together or what?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

"If you still want me..." she said, putting her arms around her neck.

"You're the one I've always wanted." Dean smiled, giving her a kiss.

"Ditto." Julie smiled.

_'Cause we belong together..._

**FIN**


End file.
